


[Podfic] From the Great Beyond

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dead Parents, Friendship/Love, Heartache, KakaGai Week 2017, M/M, Peace, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sakumo Week, Sakumo Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Sakumo and Dai may both have left, but they have never stopped watching over their children.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kalira's Sakumo Week Stories (2020), Sakumo Week 2020





	[Podfic] From the Great Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From The Great Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223517) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> Podficced for [Sakumo Week](https://sakumoweek.tumblr.com/post/616294351828664322/welcome-to-the-official-sakumo-week-blog-starting), Day 4: Father
> 
> This was the very first Sakumo work I wrote, and it seemed quite nice to bring it back around in podfic form for this event.
> 
> (I'll have an entirely new story for Son, the other prompt for today, posted later.)

  
**From the Great Beyond**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 6 minutes, 19 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/from-the-great-beyond-podfic-by-kalira/From%20the%20Great%20Beyond.mp3)


End file.
